Turned: A Sequel
by jamiesgotagun15
Summary: The end of the First brings Faith and Buffy’s own demons to a close. Here’s to the start of a real relationship.
1. Prologue

-

-

-

Turned : A Sequel

A sequel

Author Note: This is a sequel to a fic' I did a few months ago called "Turning Over". If you haven't read it and you're reading these words now, then I'm going to suggest you read it first. It's not that long, don't worry, a couple thousand words or so. In this story, the battle with the First ends with the death of Caleb. Weird, I know. But that's how it is.

Summary: The end of the First brings Faith and Buffy's own demons to a close. Here's to the start of a _real_ relationship.

* * *

(Prologue)

They didn't return to Sunnydale.

They couldn't.

They'd be looked upon so repulsively.

And so they didn't.

They moved along with the green Jeep Joyce had once owned. Faith always drove.

Always.

When the Rogue had beheaded the Preacher, with the golden Slayer of Light watching, things had begun to heal.

From then out, they were healing.

There was no more betrayal of trust. They trusted each other.

And when they arrived at wherever they were headed, they knew things would change. And it was a wonderful thought. Peace, Trust, and Love.

But everyone makes mistakes.

* * *

(End Prologue) 


	2. Chapter One

-

-

Turned : A Sequel

A sequel

Author Note: Okay, for all of you rabble-rousers out there who are reading these words and haven't read Turning Over, I'm shaking my fist at you.

Summary: The end of the First brings Faith and Buffy's own demons to a close. Here's to the start of a _real_ relationship.

* * *

Yeah, I didn't see it comin' either. Me an' B? Together? All Smiles? Yeah, right. Couldn't imagine somethin' worse right? We were like the Deadly Duo after what happened in Sunnydale with Spike and the whole crew.

But things change. People too.

We kept drivin' away from town 'till we reached L.A. First time in years since Angel didn't come to my mind as we breezed through the city. For Buffy too. All we had was each other.

And a couple hundred bucks I'd jacked.

So we got this little motel room for a week or so, and that was home for now. That was home where we sat in silence, yakked our heads off, and among other things.

Things were like, neutral between us, I guess. Friendly, almost.

I loved it.

And B did too.

"Don't get up." She'd tell me as I'd try getting' outta' bed each morning. And I'd obey.

There was still our previous … endeavour inside o' me. I'd still do everything she'd tell me to. And I'd still punish my self if I didn't.

That's how we could tell we weren't close enough, or honest enough, or somethin' like that. We'd have to try even harder.

We even started patrollin' again. It was great. Jus' like old times. Synchronized Slaying, like we'd always call it.

And after some major ass kickin', we'd end up back at the hotel, not getting' much sleep, mind you.

We were livin' the careless life. Or she was anyway. I'd always been pretty damn careless all my life.

Whatever, though. We were… close. Close enough for the both of us.

Sometimes we'd get outta' control. A little too much for the slayers even. It'd be like it was in the beginning. Up against the wall, her hands at my throat and her lips on mine.

Those were always pretty crappy times.

But I let those happen. I didn't stop her. So it happened, y'know? But usually, right after, I'd put her back in some place.

"Get the fuck offa' me." I'd whisper. An' then I'd grab a bottle from the floor and chug what was still left.

So, we had a lot to work out. Whatever. In good time, right?

At least, that's how I thought of it.

B, on the other hand, would freak like the next morning, if she remembered anything of last night. She'd hold on to my arm as I'd head outside for a morning smoke

"Oh, god. Faith, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-… It was just… I-…"

"Whatever, it's cool."

It wasn't.

"Don't worry. M'fine."

I wasn't. But like hell I was gonna' say that to her. Probably should've though. _Real_ relationships are like that.

Tonight wasn't gonna' be like that though.

'Cause I was in charge. I had a bottle of Jack D, and I'd drank three quarters of the damn thing all by my lonesome.

And I came home without it.

"Where were you?" She asked, like she couldn't tell. She just wanted me to say it.

" Patrollin'." I was pretty damn trashed. It was a wonder how she could even understand me.

"I got a job today." We'd been raggin' on each other for awhile to bring some more bacon. I kept sayin' I'd do it, but found easier ways of makin' money.

"Whoo-hoo." I weakly congratulated her.

She watched me from her spot on the bed, sighing. She looked kinda' sad or somethin', so I went and sat beside her.

I kissed her, but she wanted to talk. I didn't wanna' talk. I was fucking trashed and I didn't wanna' talk.

"Faith, stop it." She warned me while I made my way down her neck. She finally pushed me away and made me sit beside her.

"Fine, Buffy. What're we gonna' talk about?" I pouted., sittin' there beside her with my arms crossed and an angry sort of face.

-

-

-

…

"Angelus."

* * *

Read. Review. Say Hi. 


	3. Chapter Two

-

-

Turned : A Sequel

A sequel

Author Note: Everyone following so far? Angelus seems to be causing trouble for everyone. As usual.

Summary: The end of the First brings Faith and Buffy's own demons to a close. Here's to the start of a _real_ relationship.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"_**Young Love is a Razorblade Kiss" - HiM**_

They slept the next day.

The whole day, maybe.

Nobody wanted to move, or wanted to think.

Not with_ him_ preying on their vulnerable minds.

"You don't know what he's like! He's… Faith, he's bad. _Real_ evil."

Faith more or less wanted to scream that she had known Angelus. Well, not known. But encountered. She knew what he was like. She knew the true evil in him because he had shown it to her.

She could handle him.

"Don't worry about this. I'll… take care of it." Buffy always wanted to save the day, even when she claimed she hated her job.

"So, what? You're gonna' push me away, B? No way. M'not lettin' you fight him all by yourself. He's a psycho!"

"Faith, trust me._ I_ can handle it."

The Rogue wished she trusted her more.

She'd stay by Buffy's word though. She had to. That was their relationship. She says, she does.

When the afternoon finally forced the pair out of bed, out of arms, neither spoke a word.

Tense? Maybe. Anxious? Probably.

Another threat in their liaison had come up and little could be done about it.

"So, you gonna' find 'im tonight?" Sounded like a reasonable plan. Slayer find Vampire. Slayer Kill Vampire.

"I hope so."

Faith didn't.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Hey, man. I- … I don't know nothin'! Slayers? Haven't seen them. R-really. I haven't. Like I said I don't kn-…"

The hand tightened around the sluggish, layered neck. Each squeeze caused another howl.

"Surely you know _some_thing…"

"Well, I-.."

Another muscle-y squeeze sent the Kungai demon wailing.

"Okay, okay! I-… they-… Downtown some place, I-I think. A lot of our … kind, got murdalized a few weeks back. We didn't know what was happening, 'till Collum saw one of 'em. Well, I mean he didn't recognize her or nothin' but he could se-…"

A quick twist of the neck and the beast was done. The vampire's hunch had been correct. His two favourite girls were back in town.

"Thanks."

-

-

* * *

-

-

"When you getting' back, B?"

"Whenever I find him."

"Could take awhile, don't you think? I mean, he's Angelu-.."

"I know him. I'll find him."

"Okay."

And that was that.

No, Faith wasn't invited on the hunt.

No, she wasn't allowed out because Buffy said so.

And that's, sadly, what went.

"Just… promise me you won't go out again tonight? No _drinking._"

"Yeah, fine. Whatever. Better than a nun tonight."

"Good. I'll… try and be back by morning."

By morning? That wasn't long enough. It should take longer to find and kill Angelus than just a night, but attempting it all right then and there was too much.

Ever for a slayer. Or two.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Nighthawk 2 to Stealth, Nighthawk 2 to Stealth, I repeat, do you co-.."

Boring.

"And so's then I tell 'em, 'Ey! That ain't your ca-!"

Comedy shows and the 21st century didn't go together much anymore.

A little like how one slayer doesn't necessarily go with another.

The Rogue sat lonely in their empty motel room. Not even a late-night talk show on to give her company.

Was this how it would always be?

Buffy giving orders, Faith taking them?

She didn't know how long she could take that. Even though she lets it happen.

She deserved it. Didn't she?

After everything she had done. She deserved some sort of eternal punishment.

And if it was being in love with Buffy Summers, then she'd take her sentence loyally.

Buffy was commander, and Faith was soldier.

That's how it would always be it seemed.

As long as the Rogue couldn't forgive herself, she'd let Buffy tread upon her.

What a wonderful way to live.

And slowly she fell asleep, dwelling on how the rest of her life would be.

A slow, painful death by vampire?

Or old in her bed, surrounded by fat Grandchildren?

She didn't care to know.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Next up, Buffy's encounter with Angelus. 


	4. Chapter Three

-

-

Turned : A Sequel

A sequel

Author Note: Everyone following so far? Angelus seems to be causing trouble for everyone. As usual.

Summary: The end of the First brings Faith and Buffy's own demons to a close. Here's to the start of a _real_ relationship.

**BillyRose**: Thanks for reviewing. Motivation'll keep me going all night long.

**Rma**: Listen, as you said, this is MY story and I may do as I please. This is NOT the show. Just as I explained in Turning Over, this isn't the show. These are the characters, going through the obstacles I put them in, and reacting in, yes, slightly different ways. They are chang/ed/ing. Although you seem to have an analysis as of how everything should be, I don't need it in every review of every chapter. Got any more problems about the story you can email them to me. (P.S… the commander thing? A metaphor.)

* * *

_**Lately I've been running on faith  
What else can a poor boy do?  
But my world will be right  
When love comes over you**_

_**-Eric Clapton**_

**Angelus' POV**

Slayer's blood. God I could smell it from miles, even cities away!

It's… intoxicating. More than just motivation for the kill. It's like something that only comes in a dream.

It's beautiful. No, beautiful, jubilant, doesn't even begin to describe it.

A slayer's blood to a vampire is something like a mother's warm milk to a newborn babe.

This is just one slayer's insides I'm talking about.

Two, though. Two is…too much for words.

To know there are two beings with the sweet candy of insides, providing some sort of taste of eternity, and that they are both within miles of your own feet is more than rapture.

Of course, I've already had my share of a _certain_ blonde's, but the other I haven't yet tried.

I was ecstatic.

I imagined they were out searching for me now, as I was to them. But, alas, I could only feel one of their presences, and it was quite close.

I turned down one street, and then another. Closer, closer—

Soon, I'd feel her even more so soon.

Where was she?

Couldn't be that far away.

I've searched and attacked Buffy too many times to have been losing my touch then.

I dropped into an alley, cold, lonely, squirming with rats.

It reminded me of a previous time in my life that I wish not to speak or even think about.

But, still—

Where was she?

I could feel her. Almost like she was next to me.

Or maybe behind—

I turned just for good measure and glanced around myself. Nobody.

You're scaring yourself, I thought.

Scaring. Like I could be rendered a victim of my own.

And then, like an angel from the heavens, she dropped.

She flew almost, floating from star to star until landing in battle stance in front of me.

I glanced up.

She must have been on the roof. That's why I could feel her so intimately.

"Hello, Lover."

-

-

-

_**

* * *

**_

Cold Light  
Hot night  
be my heater be my lover  
and we could do it to each other

**_-The Yeah Yeah Yeahs_**

-

**- Faith's POV**

So, sleep. Pretty bad idea. Shoulda' figured it wouldn't happen.

Not then, anyway.

Dumb to even have tried.

What the hell did B expect me to do in here while she's out playin' Superhero?

S'not like this idiot box got more than 3 static-y channels.

Whatever though, I survived.

Barely.

I tried to come up with all this shit that would piss Blondie off.

Maybe getting' piss ass drunk again. Or lockin' her out all night.

Nothin' better than punchin' her buttons for a little revenge.

She never shoulda' left me there.

Worst idea ever.

I mean, I fought the guy most recently. I'd know at least some about him.

But she still treated me like a little baby.

…

Deserved it though, didn't I?

I guess I didn't really have a place sayin' she was outta' line.

She was the one makin' all the shots.

But past all that, I knew somehow I hadta' get in there with Angelus.

That was my fight.

So what, she bonked the guy a few times.

Didn't keep them like… totally connected, did it?

I could get in there somehow.

Guess I found somethin' to do that night.

I dug under the bed for some o' the weapons we kept, just in case.

Angelus was mine.

And no matter how long she could keep me cooped up in here, I was gonna' break out somehow.

Don't ask how all this shit with B was makin' me feel. I didn't have a clue.

Yeah, she's in charge, just like in Sunnydale.

And yeah, I was itchin' to jump outta' the wagon sometime soon, but in the end it all sorta' went back to Sunnydale. The beginning.

I ruined B's life on more than one accounts and I wasn't feelin' up to my sentence.

Everyday I'd wake up an' be surprised she hadn't kicked me out or sent me back to the big house or somethin'.

Sounds like something B would do, right?

I guess I was good for somethin' hanging around her, 'cause so far I wasn't doin' to bad.

F'I could just like… keep this whole 'happy together' thing alive, than maybe I'd get a chance at some freedom.

'Till then, I think was screwed.

&

-

-

-

* * *

A more than chipper fight, as I'd imagined, received Buffy. 

She was, it seemed, in good health, though maybe not in the right mind.

I could smell Faith all over her.

Hm.

I didn't worry. I could fix that quickly.

Our fight seemed among the usual.

I'd punch, she'd counter.

She'd kick, I'd block.

Everything was the same with her.

"Where've you been, lover?" I twisted one arm and held it beside myself, then moved close to her neck, closer than she would've ever allowed Angel.

I had to restrain myself to only a controlled whisper, instead of the roar of victory I so longed to let out.

She squirmed a bit beneath me and I only tightened my grip.

How long had it been?

I hadn't had her in my arms in years. Well, it felt good to be home.

She sent an elbow into my gut and I finally released.

"Who will you turn to now?" I asked her.

"Faith? Would you really turn into the arms of a murderer for comfort? Love?"

I wanted some of her witty banter. That was my favourite part of our fights.

Not how fast paced and delicate they could be, but how she always kept the humour rolling.

I, myself, was never one for humour.

Mockery, really.

That was my forte'.

"Oh, wait. Yes, yes. You would. If I know you correctly, you've been in the arms of many a killer."

She might have been breaking.

Soon, I hoped.

It was just getting fun now.

"Angel, for one." I stopped briefly to wink at her.

"Spike. And now… Faith? Say, I thought you put her away for good. Guess you just weren't being hurt enough. You had to bring someone back in."

She flew again.

Her fists were against my face like fire.

I didn't mind though.

I was doing my job.

We were finished minutes after that. She sent herself into a flurry at me, then disappeared into the night, as if ashamed she was beating a senseless killer.

I watched her scurry off back to her rabbit hole and into the arms of her Alice.

One down.

One to go.

* * *


	5. Chapter Four

-

-

Turned : A Sequel

A sequel

Author Note: Remember, reviewsmore chappas.

Summary: The end of the First brings Faith and Buffy's own demons to a close. Here's to the start of a _real_ relationship.

&

-

-

-

* * *

As the morning came and went, they woke together, entwined in each other's arms. 

And as comforting as it was to feel less than alone, tension was running.

"When you'd get back?" Faith would ask, blinking away what minimal sleep she had gotten from her dark eyes.

The other would shrug, pushing away all thoughts of her night's endeavours and take a seat at the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. 4… 5 maybe."

And the tension would return.

It remained obvious that the vampire wasn't dead, and Faith's thankfulness would stay hidden.

"Don't worry, B. You'll get 'im." The Rogue wouldn't register jut how much she was encouraging her partner.

She wouldn't realize she was putting herself last and Buffy first.

"I know."

And still, Buffy couldn't, wouldn't grasp that help would be needed.

"Look," She'd start, "I've got work. New job…" She explained her reasons for need to leave, and received the same, disappointed nod from the Rogue as she had gotten last night.

"Yeah, yeah. That… new job. You told me 'bout it yesterday or… few days ago or somethin'." And then Faith was alone.

Again.

Buffy only moved at super human speed to get ready for her first day, sticking around their little hell-hole for no longer than another hour.

She departed from Faith with a quick kiss and a hopeful grin.

Hopeful for what, Faith would wonder.

Maybe Buffy was wishing for something better. Warmer.

Something Faith couldn't give to her.

It didn't matter though.

Faith was going to redeem herself today. She'd go against the gradient and win what would be the beginning of something real between her and Buffy.

She'd kill Angelus, get her glory and go home.

If only life were so easy.

It was a perfect dream sequence though.

Buffy would return home from her job, tired and sad. She'd set the car keys down, take off her jacket, and would quietly search for her counterpart.

And there'd she be. Faith, sitting with the grin on her face and the dust still seeped into her skin.

They wouldn't need to say anything. Nothing at all, because Buffy would know Angelus was dead, just how Faith had known he wasn't.

But things weren't that simple. And as hard as Faith tried to believe in it, her wish may not come true.

-

-

-

& (Present)

* * *

- 

-

-

Irony was floating through the thick and stormy air as one Slayer prepared for her redeeming fight.

The Sky seemed to have opened up and thrown out whatever grey and gloomy clouds it disapproved of.

Any vampire could walk throughout the streets of daytime, for the sun was nowhere to be found.

The streets were empty though.

Faith walked lone with a crossbow slung over her shoulder and pants pockets loaded with stakes.

Not that she'd need more than one.

She headed towards her memory took her, towards the Hyperion. Wesley, Connor, Fred, Cordelia, or even Lorne, somebody had to be there.

She found her memory was not deceiving and it led her straight to the Hotel itself.

She didn't bother knocking. There was no need to in the emergency crisis zone her mind set was in.

Angelus was on the loose, and that was an emergency in itself.

Faith yanked the door open, tore inside and ran towards the front desk—

But there was nobody there to greet her.

Slowly, slowly, she scanned the large, empty lobby.

Cautiously, though she couldn't find much to be cautious of, Faith made her way down the short entrance steps, and onto the main floor.

She examined behind the couches, around the tables, and found nothing out of the ordinary, besides the disappearance of all the Hotel's inhabitants.

When she was almost beside herself, almost ready to leave and dub herself insane, she smelt it.

It was that sweet, sort of metallic smell that only comes in the spilled, red substance of blood.

Now in a new found frenzy, the Rogue searched and searched harder until the empty desk came upon her eyes again, and realization took over.

She ran and hopped the short counter, kneeling beside the body she knew she had sensed, and was checking for a pulse before registering who it was.

"Hey, hey, stay with me …" What a perfect time to forget names. "Uh… um… Fred! Stay with me, girl." The Rogue instructed, though aimed her words more at the light pulse she was feeling than the body itself.

Cursing beneath her breath more vulgarly than a sailor's ears could take, Faith fumbled around across the desk blindly with one hand, until reaching a phone.

In a haze, she reported the emergency and prepared to wait for the ambulance that soon would be wailing its way downtown.

Keeping close to the barely pulsing body, Faith kept her mind set on saving this girl. She had always been so quiet. Very close to herself.

Letting her die now wouldn't have to great of an effect on the Rogue's body count.

Getting inpatient with the not arriving ambulance, Faith peered quickly around for something that might stop the girl's bleeding neck.

She turned left and right, finding nothing but the phone and some discarded papers. Quickly enough though, she turned behind her, and help would have been standing behind her, had a soul been present.

Ceasing her frenzy, slowly standing, Faith turned away from Fred's ailing body and faced Angelus and his captive.

"It's nice of you to join us, Faith. I knew sooner or later you'd be making an appearance."

Frozen in her tracks, ridden on cautiousness, Faith reached around her shoulder for the crossbow, slowly, slowly, as to not cause any sudden movement.

Angelus and his own personal victim, nobody Faith recognized, a straggler on the streets maybe, moved slowly towards the left, and Faith moved slowly to the right.

They circled each other, silent for moments on.

The slayer wasn't much surprised that her hands were lightly trembling against the trigger of the crossbow.

Angelus. That was a feeling she couldn't necessarily get over.

"We've danced to this tune before, Faithy. I'll admit you won the war, but that battle was definitely mine."

His grip seemed to tighten on the girl with every step they took. Faith felt she was going to witness this girl's death.

There wasn't much she could do about it.

"And here we are again." She concluded. "Think we'll be doin' this again?"

With a sniff to the girl's neck, dark eyes turned away from Faith, Angelus traced his fangs down her skin. "Sure. In Hell we will dance for as long as you want."

As his game face emerged, Faith's finger went against the trigger and shot the arrow.

It flew, flew, and flew, until the soft impalement of flesh was heard.

In a time beneath seconds, Angelus has thrust the girl in front of himself, using her as his own human shield, and she took the flying arrow.

She fell, fell, and fell to the ground with another sickening sort of thump, and Faith's trust in herself lowered once more.

She threw the crossbow down. If they were going to fight now, it might as well be traditional.

She didn't hesitate to attack, charging forward the remaining steps between their distances, and stretching a stake out in front of her.

In another swift movement by the vampire, the stake was twisted out of her arm and landed another few feet away.

"It's just us now, Faith. Always will be."

She ignored his commentary, deciding it was never a needed element to their brief encounters.

She flew a fist at his face and released herself from a crunching hold. Her legs swept beneath him and they both went to the floor.

"We're a lot a like." He observed, almost grinning through the rain of punches she was sending him from her spot straddled on his chest.

Their tussle was increasing desperately in pace as he grabbed her hand before it could reach his face. He squeezed with all the muscles in his fingers, and soon heard a satisfactory crunching in bone.

Holding back a painful scream by a biting clench, Faith ripped her hand away from him once more and quickly moved away.

This wasn't working out as she had planned.

"I told you, Faith. These always end the same."

He stood as she struggled on her own feet.

"But you last much longer than Buffy does. And that's worth doing these over and over again."

Nursing her throbbing and slightly disfigured hand, the Rogue glared in silence as the vampire collected the crossbow she had so carelessly thrown down.

He held it in his hands almost cautiously, like a toy he was told not to touch. He ran his finger slowly off the arrow and almost smiled.

She was backing up. Getting scared. She moved backwards towards the door, knowing she couldn't go against him now. She turned towards the exit and almost made a run for it.

He could smell the fear. She was near paralyzed by it.

She wasn't hurt, or injured enough to run, but her mind was failing her easily, as it had been these past few months.

" Where're you going, Faithy? We're just getting started."

Another arrow shot from the crossbow, just as mistakenly as the first.

She was back on the ground in seconds, holding back the screams she so wanted to issue.

Supporting herself on the floor with just an elbow, she used her better hand to struggle for the arrow that stuck straight out of her calf.

This wasn't exactly how she had wanted Buffy to find her.

Her own version of it had been much more pleasant, with Angelus dead and in the past.

But now, she wasn't so sure how it would end.

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

-

-

Turned : A Sequel

A sequel

Author Note: Hmm, not much of a note on this chapter. Sorry 

Summary: The end of the First brings Faith and Buffy's own demons to a close. Here's to the start of a _real_ relationship.

-

-

-

-

Absence. That had been an element most repeated determinedly in Buffy Summer's life.

Absence of her father, absence of most of the men she had involved herself with, and now absence of the one person she believed herself almost, maybe able to trust.

Faith had been more or less missing since the previous night.

Buffy had taken herself through her normal routine arriving home from work. She brought herself home and put all her things away, then leisurely made her away around and found no sign of her counterpart.

The worst always came to mind, but the slayer had consoled her fears with a quick mental slap.

Faith was Faith. A slayer. If anything had happened, she could have taken care of herself, couldn't she?

But then again, would she have gone somewhere without leaving a note or a call or something?

Yes.

There was no way to tell with Faith. She was the biggest grey area Buffy would ever find.

Not evil.

Not good.

Just slightly redeemed. Whatever that meant.

She wasn't sensible.

But she was clever.

See? Big, giant Grey Area.

Buffy awaited Faith's return home for hours that night. She wait sprawled on the couch, she wait watching television, and she wait twiddling her thumbs. And finally, she was too fed up to wait any more.

Buffy made a sinister move in taking the car out. If anyone, namely Faith or a cop, saw her driving, she'd been in for some real trouble.

As she drove, unsure where to she was driving, Buffy thought of many scenarios in which Faith would be:

Piss-ass drunk in a little dive bar, or maybe arrested by the cops for stealing. Or something like that.

Faith would definitely do something like that, Buffy decided as she silently searched the streets.

&

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

Running, an option the Rogue slayer had always used against her frequent conflicts, was frankly, out of the question.

Though the arrow had been, quite painfully, removed from her leg by Angelus himself, the limb was done.

And the floor was beginning to ache against her back.

"Now, I'm not one for favourites, but truthfully, you've outlasted Buffy by a long shot. She couldn't stand this long, could she?"

"Depends on what you're doin' to her."

As much fight as there was left in Faith, it would be directed towards Angelus.

Not that she could fight him now, or even attempt to.

But her sarcasm was all she had left. And by God, she would use it.

"And you would know a lot about that, wouldn't you Faith?" He sneered, smiling, glittering almost at his new treasure.

"More than you would, these days."

A rigid sock to the face put the slayer onto her stomach, a hand at her bleeding nose, and a new scowl plastered along her features.

Slowly, ever so slowly with the tempered leg, Faith pushed herself farther than before and into a sitting position below the vampire.

Just make it through the night, she told herself.

He laughed again, backing up a few paces and momentarily gleaming at his supremacy.

However, it wouldn't last.

The front doors were thrown open, Wesley and Cordelia, Lorne and Conner running in with crosses and stakes in tow, and Angelus' fun was over.

But the brief period of peace wouldn't last.

"Go." Wesley instructed to the vampire.

And he nonchalantly exited, doing silently as told.

Silence was a powerful weapon.

One half of the remaining group tended to Fred, and the other to Faith.

The Rogue slayer was taken home to the dingy apartments she had dubbed her living conditions.

Though it was insisted that she get immediate medical help, Faith insisted back she didn't need it.

And if there was anything Wesley knew about Faith, it was that her opinion wasn't to be changed at any time.

-

-

-

-

&

* * *

-

-

-

The end of the night and beginning of the morning brought too many extra emotions than needed, wanted.

Faith had wait as long as she could, alone in the couple's too small home, and slowly fell into the deep succession of sleep.

Buffy had searched as long as she could, lonely in Los Angeles's dangerous streets, and slowly sunk to her greatest fear.

When Buffy finally was drawn back home, waddling with that of defeat, she was most surprised to find the Rogue lying silent, sleeping in bed.

She mentally socked herself.

Faith had just gone out, and come back late. That was all.

There was no reason for the immediate search party. She was okay, and present.

Only when Buffy's fear turned quickly into anger did she notice the awkward position her lover's hand lay in. Set gingerly off to the side, away from her sleeping body.

And her leg., curled beneath itself and glued to her pants leg with the spattered maroon paint.

Not paint, no.

Blood.

Buffy stood over Faith with her eyes closed in the moment that time stood still.

She wasn't dead.

Just sleeping.

Buffy could still feel her close, as her slayer senses always allowed.

With a ginger hand, she reached, reached, and pulled, turning the sleeping body over, revealing the blood spattered front and dried drip across the slayer's face.

The slight movement sent the Rogue awake and sitting, surprising both herself and Buffy.

They sat in a brief, disoriented silence until Buffy finally spoke.

"Where were you?"

"Out." Should she have to tell Buffy?

Or could Buffy guess?

"I was looking for you."

"Came home didn't I?"

"Angelus," Buffy finally whispered. "Why did you go without me?"

She's calm, surprisingly calm. But that's the gift of lies.

"Had to."

She's sitting up now, watching Buffy with the glare she had hoped to administer for so long.

And she starts to speak, wanting to scream and yell that she had to, she was allowed to leave and fight whom she wanted.

But she was greeted with, the second time in twenty four hours, a crunching punch to her nose. Angelus's was much harder, with much more meaning, emotion.

Buffy's faltered.

"Oh god."

Buffy's regret grew as the blood began to drip once more down it's original path.

She bent down to help, but was dealt her own hard hit.

Things were changing.

They trusted each other. Too much. Not enough?

Neither could tell.

"I'm sorry." Buffy murmured.

"I'm not." Faith retorted. "I'm sick o' this. Bein' under your rule, doin' everything you say, not doing nothin' you say don't. I'm cured."

"Cured?"

"I'm done bein' your little shit. I'm my own again."

And they trusted each other then.

"You were never anyone else's."

Even more.

"And you'll never let anyone else in enough to be theirs."

They were overflowing with trust now.

It poured out of them so freely, that the hands grazing across Faith's face, hands, legs, were unfelt.

She loved.

-

-

-

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

-

-

Turned : A Sequel

A sequel

Author Note: Two words. Feed. Back. Critisize, praise. Whatever (Sorry, that was 5 words.)

Summary: The end of the First brings Faith and Buffy's own demons to a close. Here's to the start of a _real_ relationship.

-

-

-

Next mornings. There was nothing two slayers dreaded more than next mornings.

Under circumstances though, some good had come of the emotional parade.

The Rogue found that slayer healing had at least done some of its part on her hand.

Moveable now.

And the other slayer, risen early and strangely, found that a clean slate had been made between her and her counterpart.

Starting over, again?

How many times now had that happened between them?

Too many.

Why couldn't they stay together for more than a few days? A few hours?

Was it really that bad?

No, exaggeration.

Buffy had sat, silent, in the bedroom doorway. She watched the slayer heal, slowly, slowly, and was content just watching.

How many times had she watched Faith in her sleep? Listened to her breathe?

Countless.

Faith had slept, quiet, in her assigned side of the bed. She watched the subconscious parts of her mind dance, quickly, quickly, and was lost in her dreams.

But when she awoke, her partner wasn't present beside her.

Expected.

Buffy couldn't stay still and sleep for more than a few hours a night.

So, reluctantly, Faith found her way out of the bed and slowly out of the bedroom.

And there she was.

Sitting, idly. Waiting?

"Hey."

Buffy turned, gradually letting her eyes cross Faith's.

Here was her clean slate.

And her new leaf.

Again.

"Hey."

They were both weary.

Victims of exhaustion's plague.

Or Angelus's.

Who was worse?

Yet, with only one word to each other, they ended their consciousness atop the couch, sprawled, one beside the other, bodies entwined, tangled, and breathing.

Here was their redeeming day.

One day to resolve, and rest.

And they both knew that when they awoke, everything would be good.

There would be happiness, or content, and each would smile and grin, then become repetitive.

There would be a routine where happiness ruled.

They would have something to do every day, and when they got home from doing it, they'd collapse together.

They would sleep, and they would rest.

And it would be something real.

A real relationship.

Could something so godly be imagined? Could happen?

Neither knew.

But they lie across their chance, and fell into the depths of rest.

They soon would know.


End file.
